


Bloom

by Drake_Dragua_22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dragua_22/pseuds/Drake_Dragua_22
Summary: Jaune's and Blake's date night takes an interesting turn
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Sienna Khan/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 8





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that made it's way into my mind.

The weekend had arrived for both Jaune and Blake, after continuous grinding and constant missions the both of them had decided it was time for a breather. And since they were in Vale they decided that it would be a pleasant idea to have a date night. Well Yang certainly had a hand in that but, neither Blake nor Jaune were going to give her any credit.  
So here they were in downtown Vale, both Jaune and Blake decided to dress modestly but functionally. Blake wore her favorite purple shirt with Jaune’s family crest etched on the left breast side (a birthday gift from Saffron), a her second-favorite pair of jeans, combat boots, and of course Gambol Shroud on her back. Jaune on the other hand kept his attire simple; a buttoned-down white shirt with Blake’s crest sewn in (courtesy of Kali), khaki pants, and his combat boots, with Crocea Mors strapped at his waist. They were huntsmen after all and that meant they always prepared, just in case.  
Blake and Jaune weren’t really in the mood to shop, rather they wanted to spend time together, and if that meant walking in downtown Vale holding hands? Then so be it.  
The night was still young and full of possibilities, and while Blake was enjoying their walk she did spy with her keen eyes someone in the distance with crimson hair and bull horns protruding out the top of their head.  
“Shit.” Blake whispered, trying to make sure that Jaune didn’t hear it, unfortunately he did hear it.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked looking around to spot any threats in their immediate vicinity.  
“I think I just saw Ad-“ she tried to respond as she was cut off.  
“Blake? Is that you?” Blake’s feline ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice.  
Blake turned around and there she stood, Sienna Khan. Former leader of the White Fang, who just vanished off the face of Remnant one day, now stood in front of her dressed casually?Blake was trying to process the situation but Sienna broke her train of thought.  
“Are you alright Blake?” Sienna asked her.  
“Yeah, I was just…. caught off guard there for a second.” Blake replied focusing her attention back on Sienna.  
“Oh, I apologize for that. I mean well where are my manners? I’m Sienna Khan” She spoke extending her hand out towards Jaune.  
“Oh, I’m Jaune Arc-Belladonna.” Jaune responded shaking Sienna’s hand with a firm grip.  
“Arc-Belladonna huh?” Sienna let out, giving a look over to Blake, who had a rose blush creep om her cheeks.  
“Yes.” Blake answered holding up her left hand showing her ring. “For five years now.”  
Sienna didn’t say anything, she just gave an understanding look to both Blake and Jaune.  
“Well, I can almost say the same. I’m here with my family.” Sienna spoke.  
“Family?” Blake asked, remembering that as far as she knew Sienna didn’t have a family.  
“Yes, let me call them over. Over here honey!” Sienna yelled while waving her hand in the air.  
And to Blake’s surprise he showed up.  
‘Adam.’ The thought shot straight through Blake’s mind as she just stared at him as he made his way over to them.  
His left eye was still covered, but his remaining blue eye just held its gaze. But unlike before there wasn’t seething hatred burning in there. Instead there was warmth.  
Blake felt Jaune’s hand grip hers and squeezed gently, it comforted her and now the both of them had their sights set on Adam.  
“Blake.” Adam addressed her.  
“Adam.” She replied  
“Adam.” Jaune spoke.  
“Jaune.” Adam replied  
The three just stood there and to their surprise there wasn’t any tension, animosity, or any aggression in the air, just calm.  
“HI BLAKE!!!!! HI JAUNE!!!!” someone screamed.  
Blake and Jaune immediately looked down at the source and were taken back by what they saw.  
A little girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes was looking back at them with a big smile on her face, her most defining feature were the horns extending out the top of her head.  
“Ferdinand, what did I tell you about screaming people’s names?” Adam asked her gently.  
“That it’s not nice and to use my inside voice. Sorry daddy.” Ferdinand spoke with her head down.  
“it’s alright dear, just be careful next time.” Adam answered, and as Ferdinand looked up at him, Adam gave her a warm smile which put a huge grin on her face.  
Blake kneeled down to get a closer look at Ferdinand, “Hello, I’m Blake, nice to meet you Ferdinand.”  
“And I’m Jaune” Jaune spoke as he kneeled down as well.  
“Hi Blake! Hi Jaune! I’m Ferdinand, its nice to meet you too!” She spoke make with a smile on her face, but on her cheek, Blake noticed a deep scar running down.  
“Well its nice to see you all getting along.” Sienna spoke as she made her way besides Adam an ran her hand through Ferdinand’s hair.  
“Mommy!” Ferdinand protested “I’m a big girl! I can-“ she was cut off as she caught sight of Jaune’s Crocea Mors and her eyes widened “IS THAT A HARD LIGHT GENERATOR BUILT IN THE SHEATH OF THE SWORD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?”  
“Yes, how did you know?” Jaune asked.  
“She has a keen interest in swords.” Sienna explained. “Would you be able to show her your weapon Jaune?”  
Jaune looked at Blake as if he was waiting for a response. Blake gave him a nod, and him, Sienna, and Ferdinand where off to the side. Which just left her and Adam alone.  
“Well, so you and Sienna?” Blake asked.  
“Yes, surprising isn’t it?” he replied.  
“Among other things, but yes.” Blake looked over to Sienna and Ferdinand “looks like you finally found your piece of happiness.”  
“Blake.” Adam’s voice took a serious tone, “You know I gave up trying to make myself happy a long time ago.”  
“All too well unfortunately.” Blake answered remembering all those conversations in the past.  
“Yes. But.” Adam looked over to Sienna and Ferdinand, “Seeing them happy makes me happy.”  
“That’s good to hear Adam, but I have to ask….” Blake trailed off unsure if she could finish the sentence.  
“The scar on her cheek?” Adam finished it for her, and Blake just nodded.  
Adam took a deep breath before he started, “You already know mine and Sienna’s lives haven’t been the kindest to others, and well when Sienna and I left and wanted to start again some people took it as an opportunity to get back at us. And some of them decided to take it out on Ferdinand. We have no qualm with them taking it out against us. But against our child? I will NOT allow that under any circumstances.”  
Blake just nodded as she understood.  
“So, are you laying low now?” Blake asked  
“Sort of, we’ve been jumping around from place to place but we’re deciding on settling down now” Adam explained.  
“Menagerie?”  
“No.” Adam shook his head, “The last thing Menagerie wants is Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan settling down there, besides I don’t think Sienna will appreciate Ghira breathing down her neck.”  
“Mistral?”  
“The last thing Sienna wants to do is step back into Mistral.”  
“That leaves Vale.”  
“Yes, we were thinking that as well, but with some consideration we’ve decided on moving to Patch.”  
“Patch?”  
“Yes, Sienna and I decided that it would be better for Ferdinand if she grew up with her God-Mother around.”  
“Wait. God-Mother?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who’s in Patch?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who……”  
“Yang.” Adam interjected  
Blake’s mind just grinded to a screeching halt in that moment.  
“Yang?”  
“Yes?”  
“As in Yang Xiao Long?”  
“Yes.”  
“The Same Yang Xiao Long that punched you through three walls?”  
“It was five actually.”  
“That Yang Xiao Long is Ferdinand’s God-Mother?”  
“Yes.” Adam answered almost holding back a smile.  
“That’s…………… comforting.” Blake answered after a pause.  
“Thank you. Sienna agrees as well.” Adam called out to Sienna and Ferdinand, “It was nice seeing you Blake, and if you are ever down in patch you are always welcome to visit.”  
“You done dear?” Sienna asked while carrying Ferdinand.  
“Yes, did you have like what you saw Ferdinand?” Adam asked.  
“Yes! And jaune even said he can teach me to use shield tactics too!” Ferdinand said gleamingly.  
Adam, Sienna, and Ferdinand bid their farewell and left.  
“Well, did you know that Yang’s a God-Mother?” Jaune asked wrapping his left arm around Blake.  
“Now I do. Though I do worry that too much of Yang will rub off on Ferdinand.” Blake replied.  
“Eh, they can handle them.” Jaune answered pulling Blake closer and whispered in her ear, “Shall we continue with our evening?”  
“We shall.” Blake answered and giving Jaune ad quick kiss on his cheek.


End file.
